The 100 Egg Challenge/Gallery/3
Blaze and Crusher meet up S4E17 Crusher reversing in disgust.png S4E17 Crusher bumps into Blaze.png S4E17 Blaze and Crusher meet with each other.png S4E17 Crusher "I found so many eggs".png S4E17 Crusher doesn't know how many eggs he found.png S4E17 AJ offering Crusher the calculator.png S4E17 Crusher takes the calculator.png S4E17 Crusher calculating his egg total.png S4E17 Crusher got 99.png S4E17 Blaze "That's a lot of eggs".png S4E17 Crusher needs one more egg.png S4E17 Crusher drives off singing.png S4E17 Blaze ready to add up the eggs he has.png S4E17 We have 73.png S4E17 Then 26 more.png S4E17 It makes 99.png S4E17 Blaze is tied with Crusher.png S4E17 AJ turns on his Visor View.png|"C'mon! Help us find that last egg." S4E17 Where's the last egg.png S4E17 Final egg spotted.png S4E17 Final egg bouncing on a fountain spout.png S4E17 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png The robot gopher S4E17 Crusher looks by some trash cans.png S4E17 Crusher hunting for the last egg.png S4E17 Crusher looks under a drink stand.png S4E17 Crusher stops to Blaze's horn.png S4E17 Blaze coming up the street.png S4E17 Blaze jumping forward.png S4E17 Crusher "I can't let him find the last egg before me".png S4E17 Crusher thinks of a big cheat.png S4E17 Crusher's bag opens.png S4E17 Parts assemble into something.png S4E17 Giant robot gopher.png S4E17 Robot gopher digs into the ground.png S4E17 Crusher makes a mean pun.png|Too bad Blaze can't "gopher" that egg now. S4E17 Blaze feels the ground shake.png S4E17 Blaze "What was that?".png S4E17 Blaze looking ahead.png S4E17 Robot gopher digging out of the street.png S4E17 Robot gopher throwing giant onions.png S4E17 Blaze dodging the onions.png S4E17 Blaze hides behind a stack of boxes.png S4E17 Blaze hiding from the robot gopher.png S4E17 Robot gopher throws more onions.png S4E17 More onions bounce past Blaze.png S4E17 Blaze dodging more onions.png S4E17 AJ has an idea.png S4E17 Zoom in on AJ's watch.png S4E17 Power shears with a carrot.png S4E17 Power shears cut the carrot.png S4E17 Power shears on the screen.png S4E17 Blaze ready for a transformation.png S4E17 Transformation interface.png S4E17 First part needed.png S4E17 Motor materializes.png S4E17 Second part needed.png S4E17 Gearbox materializes.png S4E17 Last part needed.png S4E17 Metal blades materialize.png S4E17 Power shears transformation complete.png S4E17 Blaze transforming.png S4E17 Power Shear Blaze.png S4E17 Blaze "We've got some chopping to do".png S4E17 Blaze taking off.png S4E17 Blaze sees the robot gopher ahead.png S4E17 Robot gopher digging out more onions.png S4E17 Robot gopher gets more onions ready.png S4E17 Let's count them.png S4E17 Giant onions fly through the air.png S4E17 Blaze about to chop the four onions.png S4E17 Blaze chopping the onions.png S4E17 Blaze finishes chopping.png S4E17 Blaze passing the robot gopher.png S4E17 Robot gopher tunneling after Blaze.png S4E17 Blaze turns down another street.png S4E17 Blaze driving before the robot gopher reappears.png S4E17 Robot gopher prepares giant potatoes.png S4E17 Giant potatoes fly through the air.png S4E17 Blaze ready for five chops.png S4E17 Blaze chops all five potatoes.png S4E17 Blaze prevails again.png S4E17 Blaze passes the robot gopher again.png S4E17 Robot gopher following Blaze again.png S4E17 Blaze turns another street.png S4E17 Blaze faces the robot gopher yet again.png S4E17 Robot gopher prepares giant carrots.png S4E17 Giant carrots fly through the air.png S4E17 Blaze and AJ "It's power shears time!".png S4E17 Blaze chopping the six carrots.png S4E17 Blaze turning back to normal.png S4E17 Blaze leaves the robot gopher behind.png S4E17 Blaze "Au revoir, gopher!".png|"Au revoir, gopher!" LOL! S4E17 Robot gopher gives up.png The 100th egg S4E17 AJ "Way to go, Blaze!".png|Way to go, Blaze! S4E17 Blaze "And look".png S4E17 Blaze comes to the park.png S4E17 100th egg still on the fountain.png S4E17 Crusher searching for the 100th egg.png S4E17 Crusher sees the 100th egg.png S4E17 100th egg found by Crusher.png S4E17 Crusher found it.png S4E17 Blaze and AJ in alarm.png S4E17 Blaze says they have to be super fast.png S4E17 Blazing Speed deploys.png S4E17 Give me Blazing Speed.png S4E17 Blaze shouts Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E17 Blaze uses Blazing Speed.png S4E17 Blaze zooming toward the 100th egg.png S4E17 Blaze jumps over some berry bushes.png S4E17 Blaze reaching the fountain.png S4E17 Crusher faces the 100th egg.png S4E17 Crusher slips.png S4E17 Blaze grabs the 100th egg, Crusher falls into the fountain.png S4E17 Crusher in the fountain.png A sweet prize S4E17 Blaze crosses the finish line.png S4E17 Blaze won.png S4E17 Bump announces Blaze and AJ as the winners.png S4E17 Joe and Gus congratulate Blaze.png S4E17 Joe's egg pun.png S4E17 Gus's egg pun.png S4E17 Blaze, AJ, Joe and Gus share a laugh.png S4E17 Bump presenting Blaze's award.png S4E17 Chocolate trophy rises out of the floor.png S4E17 Chocolate trophy awarded.png S4E17 AJ gets a chocolate for Blaze.png S4E17 Blaze and AJ eat their chocolates.png S4E17 Blaze and AJ "Now, that's a tasty trophy".png S4E17 Crusher sobbing after he loses.png S4E17 Crusher wanted to win.png S4E17 Blaze descending behind Crusher.png S4E17 Blaze offers Crusher a chocolate.png S4E17 Crusher stops crying.png S4E17 Crusher surprised that Blaze is sharing.png S4E17 Blaze "Sure we are".png S4E17 Crusher gets his chocolate.png S4E17 Crusher "I guess I kinda did".png S4E17 Crusher eats his chocolate.png S4E17 Crusher "Choc-o-riffic!".png S4E17 Blaze decides to share the chocolate trophy with everyone.png S4E17 AJ "Who wants chocolate".png S4E17 Audience cheering for chocolate.png S4E17 Chocolate transition.png S4E17 Blaze tossing chocolates to Bump and Pickle.png S4E17 Bump and Pickle catch the chocolates.png S4E17 Bump and Pickle eat their chocolates.png S4E17 Blaze tossing chocolates to three other trucks.png S4E17 Truck trio eat their chocolates.png S4E17 Blaze tossing chocolates to the audience.png S4E17 Audience catches the chocolates.png S4E17 Blaze tossing chocolates to Joe and gus.png S4E17 Joe and Gus eat their chocolates.png S4E17 Blaze tossing a chocolate to the robot gopher.png S4E17 Robot gopher looking happy.png S4E17 Blaze driving back to the stage.png S4E17 Blaze happily jumping with chocolates in hand.png Smelling flowers, part 3 S4E17 Crusher finishing his chocolate.png S4E17 Pickle "What a day".png S4E17 Pickle "Nothing but".png S4E17 Pickle "the sweet smell of flowers".png S4E17 Pickle smells yet another flower.png S4E17 This smells like spaghetti.png S4E17 Pickle smells the next flower.png S4E17 This smells like french fries.png S4E17 Pickle next to the last flower.png S4E17 Crusher about to smell the last flower.png S4E17 Crusher smells the final flower.png S4E17 Last flower smells like a smelly shoe.png S4E17 Crusher flees the scene.png S4E17 Pickle smells the smelly shoe flower.png S4E17 Pickle sighs.png S4E17 Iris out on Pickle.png To return to the The 100 Egg Challenge episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries